Dancing Her Way to Fame
by Sanji-kunZoro-san
Summary: The crew comes apon the strangest town in the Grand Line. They soon meet a young girl with a grave talent of singing, danceing, and fighting! She then soons falls for the chef of the S.H's. Sanji
1. A style of dancing with fighting?

This idea just popped into my head so I hope you like it, if reviews are good I'll continue!

* * *

Luffy: New story! New Story! Will I get meat?

Me: What an idiot… I only own a couple characters in this story, the rest are Oda's.

Luffy: Meat!

Me: (Bash him in the head) Anyways enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Straw Hat crew needed to spend the day shopping in an out of the ordinary town, Yokio Town. Yokio is known for it's very famous group of singers and dancers. Its shops are full of high, trendy dancing clothes. There are parties every single night, regardless of bad weather. During the day, socializing. During the night, lights out, lanterns on, and music pitched high! The Straw Hats, needless to say, had no idea of this.

It was about 8:42 p.m. when the crew had reached Yokiosha Island and happened to hit its capital city, Yokio. Parties were louder than usual that night.

" Cool!" Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper jumped around.

" How are we going to shop with all this?" Nami remarked.

" That's the problem, we can't." Robin stated.

" What a loud town," Zoro snorted.

" I wonder if there is any pretty women here?" Sanji looked around.

As they entered Town Square an older man walked up to the crew.

" Welcome Pirates!" he yelled happily," This is the town Yokio! The town of many parties!

" Who are you ossan?" Luffy asked.

" I am the mayor of this town! Welcome!"

" Do you know how we may shop?" Nami asked.

" Shop? HaHa! Dawn we shop! Dusk we party!" he said as he left.

" What a strange man," Zoro said.

" Well I guess we have to go with the flow," Nami said sighing, " We'll party now and shop later."

" Yay!" the 3 stooges yelled.

" I think I might have read about this town before," Robin said.

" What do you remember from it Robin-chan?" Sanji asked.

" Yokio Town, the town that parties like no other," she began," It's population is 10,000 people approximately. Most of it is dancers and singers, professional ones to be exact. The stores contain many high quality silk and bright colored clothes. The food is rather rich too. Music and entertainment is this towns passion."

" Amazing," Nami said.

" Robin-chwan! You are so smart!" Sanji flared his nostrils at her.

" Oi where's Luffy?" Zoro asked.

" And Chopper?"

" And Usopp?"

All of there eyes got really big (except Robin's) and yelled," Those idiots!"

" Where the heck did they go!" Nami yelled.

" I saw them leave after I said rich food," Robin said.

" I bet they went to the closest restaurant," Sanji said.

They ran to the closest eating joint where as expected, were the boys were. They were ordering like 10 lbs of meat. Nami started to give them a scowling when beautiful music relieved their ears. It was rather Latino music. In the middle of the restaurant there was a space cleared for the dancers and singers. They stared to sing and then the assumed to be leader popped into the middle of the groups and started dancing and singing. She had a body of a goddess. They were dancing and singing the song My Hips Don't lie (from Shakira)

_**Hips Don't Lie** _

Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move  
your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way  
you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it

As she sang, a man came into the restaurant. He held out a gun and demanded food. None of the dancers were intimated and she just kept on singing. 

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

The man grew agitated and walked into the middle of the dance floor where the girl was and pointed the gun at her. She smiled and kept on singing and dancing.

_  
And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto _

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira

Luffy just stared at the girl. Sanji rolled up his sleeves and began walking to the middle. " Never point a gun at a lady." Luffy just grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back," You'll make her stop singing." The man just the pulled the trigger, he missed her by and inch. She kept on smiling, dancing and singing. _  
_

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you see to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so  
you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain  
_

The man aimed carefully this time. He pulled the trigger once again, making perfect aim. People gasped. When it hit her it bounced of her. Every one gasped. She had reflected the bullet with 2 fans and still singing and dancing in to process. She smiled largely and kept on doing her thing._  
_

_Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de dia  
Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de dia _

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

The man pulled up his sleeves and unsheathed a sword. He swung it at her she danced along with her fans. Spinning the fans, blocking every move and countering each and every one of them. She just kept on singing._  
_

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body _

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you  
move like you come from Colombia

_  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi  
_

The man got angry and charged after again, receiveing another slice from her._  
_

_Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy  
a refugee like me back with the Fugees  
from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for  
Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more we do snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our  
own boats  
_

He charged after her again, this time with serious anger. The girl prepared for her finally and used her fans to swing the man up in the air. Every one ohh and ahhed._  
_

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto _

Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my  
hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

No fighting  
No fighting

The man came down yelling. She clutched her fans and swung them into him. Making him into a projectile, landing into the bar counter.

Her waist moved so vibrantly and her clothes flowed we her movement. Her gifted voice was rewarded with a great applause. Including one from the crew. Luffy was especially amazed.

" Thank you! Thank you every one!" She bowed.

The crew cheered louder.

" She's amazing!" Chopper said.

" Haha! You must be newcomers here!" the bartender said.

" Yes, how did you know?" Nami asked.

" Every one knows her and her dancing style. She dances and fights all at once. She is quite a sight, one of the best singers and dancers in this town." He said.

" What a beautiful lady!" Sanji shot hearts at her.

" I want her in my crew!" Luffy yelled.

" Huh?"

* * *

**So what do you think? I think ,personally, I did well. I just need to know what you think!**


	2. Children

**Thank you all for the reviews! The advice helped to! (What ever a Mary Sue is in the first place…)I'm sorry I wasn't very descriptive with the words last chapter. I sadly lack patience and I wanted to get the first chapter done since to me it was dull. I'll use the dictionary and thesaurus this time to spice up my word choice**!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Every one stared at Luffy for the moment. Astonishment took over their faces.

" Luffy you know you can't ask her to join our crew! She is obviously too rich and famous to even bother with us!" Nami yelled at him.

" I don't care," he simply remarked.

" Captain-san, she probably doesn't give much care for pirates anyways," Robin said.

" I don't care."

Every one fell over.

" Luffy will you listen!" Sanji yelled," You can't go up and ask a lady to just join a pirate crew! Especially one her talent and well-known nature!"

Luffy snorted," I did with Zoro."

Every one fell over again.

" What an idiot," Usopp moaned.

" Can normal people be this stupid and not have some kind of illness?" Chopper asked.

Zoro put his hand on Choppers head," Correction, Luffy isn't normal."

The girl came walking by the crew at that second, ignoring the oblivious fighting. She was carrying her shoes and a bag with an orange cat in it. The lady looked rather happy too.

" There she is!" Luffy yelled and quickly dashed over to her.

" Luffy!" the crew yelled and when after him.

Luffy had stopped the girl in her tracks and gave her quite a surprise.

" Hi'ya!" he said joyfully.

" Oh my!" she jumped back.

" You're really good!"

" Umm…thank you?" she said apprehensively.

" Will you join my-!" Luffy started.

" Stop!" Sanji and Zoro tackled Luffy, launching him into the startled girl. She landed on her backside, making her moan a bit.

" Oww…Sanji, Zoro," he whined.

" Luffy we told you not to!" Zoro yelled.

" But Zoro…" he whined more.

Sanji had already gotten up and helped the young lady," I'm sorry miss, our captain is a complete bone head."

She excepted Sanji's help," Thank you, it's alright I've met stupider people."

" We highly doubt that," Zoro mumbled.

" Let me introduce myself, I'm Jesse." She bowed politely.

" It's good to meet you," Nami said as she walked behind Sanji. The rest had finally caught up now.

" The feeling is mutual," she politely said.

" What a beautiful lady!" Sanji did the noodle dance thing.

Jesse giggled," What manners!"

That just made Sanji happier," It's all for you, Jesse-chwan!"

She laughed harder," May I know all your names?"

" Call me Sanji my dearly loved!"

" Nami."

" Nico Robin."

" Roranoa Zoro."

" Tony Tony Chopper!"

" I'm Captain Usopp-sama!"

" No I'm the captain! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Join our pirate crew and be our entertainer!"

Every one fell over.

" Excuse me?"

" Join our crew! You're a great dancer and singer, plus you can fight!" Luffy yelled.

The hallway they're in was quiet.

" You're pirates?" she looked rather horrified.

" Yep, the Straw Hat crew!"

" The Straw Hat crew? Wait a minute! You're THE Monkey D. Luffy! The one with 100,000,000 beri on his head!"

" Yep!"

" Oh my god! What a pleasure to meet you!" she shook hands with him.

Every one sweat dropped.

" You actual like our crew?" Zoro asked.

" Yes I'm a big fan of you and your extraordinary adventures. So this is the crew that's worth 239,000,000 beri!"

" Yep! So will you join?"

Jesse's face darkened," I'm sorry, but I can't…"

" Why not!" Luffy demanded.

" See I have a family-."

" You're married?" Sanji's eyes got big and watery.

" I'll explain better once I show you, will you guys spend the night at my house. The Inn's are very pricey here and I'm sure you'd like to the spend night somewhere else other than you're ship," she said calmly.

" Yes, we'd love to," Nami said happily.

" Then follow me."

She led them out of the restaurant and into town. They walked though out the housing area. It became denser and denser until suddenly it went from so many houses to very few. Then it turned into none. She led them into the forest where a trail led through the forest. Usopp and Chopper turned into chickens once they went in. The forest was short and brought them to a large (not mansion size, villa rather) house. It was an orange house with a beautiful yard with flowers .It had a porch with a chair swing also.

" We're here!" She smiled.

" Wow," was all the crew said.

Jesse brought them into the house and turned on the light. It had summer touch to it. Majority of things there were warm colors. The living room had 3 leather couches. Two loveseats and one three seated couch. Plants hung everywhere and the curtains where transparent and were decorated with pink and yellow sequins. The windows had white trim, very comfy house. Plus once the light was turned on they had a better look at Jesse. She had golden hair, which was very curly. Her skin was suntanned and her face had a warm tone showing that she was probably a Scorpio. She was probably around 17-18.

" What a beautiful house," Robin said.

" Thank you!"

" What a beautiful lady!" Sanji got heart eyed.

" Thank you…?"

Zoro sat down on the couch," How can someone your age can possibly afford this house?"

" Well this was my parents house, in their will it said to be passed on to me once they died," Jesse replied.

" You're parents died?" Usopp asked.

" Yes, not that it matters much anyways," she smiled.

" Aren't you sad? You seem rather happy Jesse-chan?" Sanji sat across from Zoro.

" Of course I'm not happy, but it's all in the past now. If you attach to your past too long, you'll never see what's in your future!" She sat next to Sanji.

" What a way to think miss dancer," Robin replied.

" They died of natural causes anyways," Jesse just smiled again.

" Jesse!" a voice called from upstairs.

" Down stairs, Rose!" she yelled.

Every one were a bit dumb founded.

Two girls ran down stairs, one was holding a toddler.

" Jesse! Jesse!" the younger one called.

" Lilly!" she called as the little girl ran into her arms.

The older girl handed Jesse the toddler and looked at the Straw hats," Who are these people?"

" Now Rose don't be rude," Jesse pulled the littler girl on her lap and help the infant, " These are friends that I met at the restaurant. They're the Straw Hat pirates!"

" Pirates…" Rose's face darken, " I'm going back to my room, don't bother calling me up for dinner. I'm not hungry," she ran back upstairs.

" What's her problem?" Zoro snorted.

" Her best friend was beaten by pirates, she doesn't trust any pirates anymore," Jesse replied.

"How terrible," Chopper said.

"So are these your children Jesse-chan?" Sanji sighed.

" Oh no, no, no they're my younger siblings!" Jesse was shot with surprise at his question, "See that was Rose who went upstairs, she's 13." She pointed at the infant, "This is Molly and she's about a year. And this is Lilly; she's 5 years old.

" 5 ½!" Lilly corrected.

" What adorable sisters!" Sanji exclaimed.

" Luffy can you see why I can't leave," Jesse sighed.

" You need to take care of them?" Luffy asked.

" Yes."

" I see, I guess we should probably leave you then."

" Finally Luffy has came to his senses," Nami said.

" But you are still welcome to stay as long as you please," Jesse shot up.

" Thank you," Robin replied.

" I guess I'll go start dinner then," Jesse placed Molly next to Lilly.

" May I help Jesse-chan? I am the chef of the crew," Sanji asked.

" Help?" Lilly repeated," You should teach her! She's terrible at cooking! She can't even tell the difference between a cabbage and a lettuce!"

Jesse turned crimson, " Loud mouth!"

Sanji laughed then put his hand on her head," Don't worry Lilly-chan! I'll make sure she gets them right!"

Lilly giggled," Okay!"

Jesse smiled;_ He's so good with children…how sweet.

* * *

_

**I think I did better this time! I love the part about cooking. Lilly is such a kid! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Kitchen Frenzy

**Chapter 3………………. That's is all.

* * *

**

**Luffy: Is this the part where I get meat?**

**(Smack)**

**Luffy: Owww…. I guess not….

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Sanji followed Jesse into the kitchen. It had basically the same theme as the living room, orange and other warm colors.

" So you heard Lilly, I can't cook. You don't mind teaching me, do you?"

" I'd never back down from a lady who desires to cook!" Sanji grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Her face turned bright red, " I've met a lot of perverted fans before, but this is rather awkward."

Sanji quickly pounced up, " Alright Jesse-chan! We will start with something simple. Have you ever made Chili Con Carne?"

" Ermmm, well isn't it that stuff where you put the can beans and cooked meat together?" Jesse gave Sanji a weird look.

Sanji frowned, " We have a lot of work to do…"

Sanji first gave directions to dice all of the vegetables. Including red peppers, mushrooms, and onions. Sanji prepared for the meat and beans.

Sanji then heard a sobbing sound, " Jesse-chan? Are you alright."

" I'm sob…fine sob…it's these sob…freaking sob…onions! Sob!" Jesse sniveled.

Sanji looked over her shoulder, " You're using the wrong side of the knife."

Jesse looked at him," What sob… does that sob… have to sob… do with sob…anything?"

" Well first of all you're using the dull side of the knife which won't cut anything, second when you use the dull side it'll smash the skin releasing the juice that cause a chemical reaction which makes you eyes burn," he grabbed the knife form her and flipped it over, " When you use the sharp side it won't release the juice." (Side note: I learned that on a show called " Take Home Chef ". So what he just said was all true. I love that show by the way cause the guy reminds me so much of Sanji (drool))

Jesse stared at Sanji, " Amazing, I never knew that."

" You pick up a few things from a certain restaurant (referring to Baratie)," he said proudly.

" So how good of a chef are you?"

" First class all the way!"

" I would of figured!"

Sanji continued to teach Jesse how to make Chili Con Carne; although every time he needs to bend down for something he'd ask her to do it or she'd offer to do it. Some times he did it on purpose.

Sanji 'accidentally' knocked a wooden spoon over, " Whoops! Do you mind?"

" No problem," Jesse replied, she bent over to grab the spoon.

Sanji got all heart eyed once she did. (You can guess what he was staring at).

"You're dropping things a lot lately, Sanji-kun," Jesse stood up.

" Heh heh, maybe I'm a bit off today," he lied.

" Okay then," she put the spoon into a pile where the other things Sanji had dropped were.

" Jesse-chan we need cooking oil," Sanji said.

" It's under the sink, I'll get it," she simply said.

She bent over and opened the sink cupboard. Sanji tried to get a closer look. Not a good idea.

Jesse lifted her head and backed out," Sanji-kun do you want olive oil or vegetable-Owww!"

" Whoa!"

Sanji had 'accidentally' (there's that word again) gotten to close and once she unexpectedly backed out of the cupboard she bonked her head on the cupboard and while backing out her butt rammed into Sanji.

" Owww…Sanji-kun what were you doing?"

Sanji didn't say anything, he had fallen over and was all hearty eyed. Hearts were hovering around him.

" Beautiful…" he mumbled.

Her face turned completely red, she grabbed the bottle of oil and bashed it on his head then started laughing hysterically, " You…you!…. Pervert!" she fell back laughing.

Sanji started laughing too, " Is that all you can come up with! Luffy can make better insults!"

She giggled, " Well maybe you need to teach me more than just cooking! If you have time that is!"

Sanji got closer to her, " I always have time for a beautiful lady…"

Jesse's heart started beating faster and faster. She felt her face getting hot. _We just met…why do I feel this…is it…love at…first sight?_

Sanji leaned in closer. Just then the kitchen door swung open.

"Some of us a getting a little hungry crap-" Zoro began to yell, "?"

Jesse's face turned 20 shades of red, she stood up, " Um tell them it is almost ready!" she quickly said.

" Oh um okay," Zoro said awkwardly. He stared at the two for a minute then turned back to the living.

" Um Sanji-kun!" she said nervously, " I'm going to see if I can get Rose to come down to eat. Can you finish dinner?"

" Okay," he said oddly.

She quickly ran out the door.

Sanji rubbed his temples, " Stupid swordsman."

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Jesse-

_Oh my… what has he done to me, it's like he put a spell on me. _She rested her face in her hands. _I can't though! He's just…I just can't…I can't love him…_She let out a weep.

" Jesse?"

_I can't let Rose see my tears!_ She quickly wiped her eyes, " Rose! I was just looking for you!"

" Are you okay?" she looked suspicious.

" I'm fine, I was just chopping onions. It's time for dinner. The pirate's chef is really skilled!"

" I'm not hungry, I just told you that. I'm not eating with pirates either!"

" Will you let it go! These pirates are good pirates!" Jesse started to yell.

" No pirates are good! They're good for nothing thieves! They nearly killed my best friend! And do you know how close we were! You should know how I feel! What is the point of letting go of something you value when you know it's just going to backfire you and hurt you more!" Rose started to cry and then ran for her room.

Jesse could feel tears in her eyes. She knew Rose was right about letting things go. It was sad to know that your little sister is right. Jesse wiped her tears and walked down stairs.

_Why did mom die?

* * *

_

**Ohhh drama! Well theres Chapter 3 for you!**


	4. Tameing A Heart

**Chapter 4! HaHa! I'm trying to get one chapter a day unless under any circumstances I can't. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jesse shambled down stares. She was starting to get really stressed out right now.

" One problem after another now isn't it," she mumbled.

"Are you alright?"

" Hmm?"

Zoro was standing in front of her now. His face was somewhat solemn.

"I'm fine right now," she mumbled, " Just a little stressed."

" I saw the cook was hitting in you." he smirked, " Or was it vis versa?"

" It was nothing, you were just seeing things."

" Secretive type?"

" Get off my back."

" Or maybe just scared."

" You're a nuisance to me, you know?"

" I'd figure."

Jesse glared at him, she wasn't in the mood right now to be pestered by a low life swordsman who has nothing to do, but swing his petty little swords around.

" You are one messed up chick you know."

" Did you just call me a chick?"

" Is that a problem?"

"Yes."

" Then I should use it more often."

_Oh he's good…_

"Why so silent?"

Jesse scoffed, " None'ya!"

Jesse pushed pass the swordsman and left for the kitchen.

The nerve! 

Jesse walked into the dinning room; Zoro followed. Everyone was there now. Sanji was serving the food.

" Is she coming?" he asked.

" No, she's just as stubborn as a mule," Jesse rubbed her temples, " She's deciding to starve herself tonight."

" Let me try," Sanji finished setting the table.

" I wouldn't get your hopes up, she most likely won't listen to you. Especially since you are a pirate."

" We'll see about that," he left the kitchen.

Jesse sighed and sat down.

Every one was staring at her now, " What?"

" Are you alright?" Chopper asked.

" I'm fine, just stressed."

_Da Ja Vou…_

" Miss Dancer, do mind if I examine your unique weapon," Robin asked.

" Oh no, go ahead." Jesse pulled out her fans and handed them to Robin.

" They are quite unique indeed," Robin stated.

" Yes, see they were made by a famous swords smith," Jesse pointed at the tips, " They are made of sword tips, so they slice like swords do."

Robin opened the fans, " Amazing, pure steel."

" Yes, you see how I keep my shape by training to be able to wield this magnificent weapon."

Robin handed the fans back, " Do you mind if I ask who was this swords smith you speak of?"

Jesse tried to remember, "Well I'm not quite sure what was his name, but he made another famous sword that you might know of."

" And which one might that be?"

" Ummm, do you know of a man named Dracule Mihawk?"

Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp nearly chocked on their forks.

" What did you just say!" Zoro looked at her.

" Dracule Mihawk?"

" You know of him?"

" Of him, not personally. I just know of his sword and it's birthplace. Nothing more!"

" Oh." "Anyways, I got those the same place that he had his sword made. The best swords smith I've ever seen!"

" Indeed." Robin stated.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Upstairs-

Sanji walked up stairs with a plate of food in his hands. He spotted a door that said 'Rose' on it. He knocked on the door.

" I told you I wasn't hungry!" yelled a voice from the room. The door swung open, nearly smacking Sanji in the face.

_That girl has an arm! That thing nearly hit me!_

The girl stared at Sanji for a minute. She was relented speechless.

" Look I'm not going to let a young girl starve." Sanji knelt down a gestured her to take the plate.

Rose looked quite the opposite of Jesse. Her hair was as red as a rose and her skin was pale. She was up to Sanji's hip and was very skinny. Her hair was in a ponytail with a bunch of hair sticking in her face. Her wardrobe basically resembled a gothic ambassador (that's a weird word to use, but as I looked it up it worked). She wore a tank top on top of a fish net shirt, it read 'Live or die' above a skull on the tank top. Her skirt came above her knees; it was pitch black of course. She had black and white striped socks that came above her knee and to top it off she had black Marry Jane's on.

Rose stared at Sanji for a minute.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed and slammed the door in his face.

"That could of gone a lot better," Sanji looked in the mirror to see if he had a bloody nose. He did.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. Sanji walked back over to her door again.

" Rose-chan! I'm not going to hurt you; all I want is for you to eat something. Take it from someone who knows about starvation!"

" I'm not taking food from a pirate!"

" If you don't eat I won't forgive you for giving me a bloody nose!"

"What the-," she opened the door, " What kind'a threat is that!"

" A petty one, but I got you to open the door." Sanji smirked.

Rose grunted and then attempted to slam the door again, but failed cause Sanji put his foot in her way.

" Move it."

" Not till you take the food."

" No!"

"Then I won't move!"

Rose glared at Sanji. She was about to say something else, but was interrupted by a stomach growl. Her face turned red and she averted her eyes to the floor.

" The tables have turned now." He motioned her to take the bowl again.

She sighed and accepted her defeat. She took the bowl from him, turned around, and closed the door.

Sanji stood up for a moment to light a cigarette. The door swung open again, smacking him in the nose again.

" What do you have against my nose!" he whined.

" Here," she handed him a tissue, " I don't think Jesse wants you bleeding all over the carpet."

Sanji took the tissue, " See you're not so bad after all."

" Shut-up, this doesn't mean I completely trust you though. Mark my words." She glared at him them returned to her room.

Sanji grinned. He went back down stairs again.

_She's a sweet girl. It's to bad all that black is hiding her true colors._

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Rose's room-

Rose was eating the food Sanji had given her.

_Man… I can't believe I lost to a pirate. What a persistent bastard though…Even if he is a good cook._

* * *

**Awww that was cute. Well I'll see you I in the next chapter!**


	5. Bloody Nose's and Embarrassing Moments

Wow what a day! Well that's what you get for living the life of a writer. Oh well here's chapter 5 for you guys. Enjoy:D

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

Sanji walked into the dining room, plenty of blood running down his chin. He was doing his best to wipe it off, but one tissue wasn't enough.

" Oh my gosh Sanji-kun! What happened?" Jesse jumped from her seat to tend to him.

" I bet the kid beat him up," Zoro smirked.

" Shut up Zoro, Jesse-chan you were worried for me!"

" I wasn't till now! What did she do to you!"

" She didn't do anything, it was her door…"

" Let me help you," Jesse grabbed some paper towels.

" So did she confide in you, Sanji?" Usopp asked.

" Not exactly, but I got her to take the food."

" Really? Sanji-san you must be amazing to be able to get Rose to do something for a pirate!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I just won against our little war, it was nothing Lilly-chan–Gahh! Ouch!" Sanji held back most of the pain.

" Nami-san, can you try to get Molly to eat while I clean up Sanji-kun?" Jesse asked.

" Sure," Nami scooted by Molly's high chair.

" Do you want me to help with that bloody nose?" Chopper asked.

" No thank you Chopper, I've took care of plenty of bloody noses before with Rose," Jesse sighed stressfully.

Jesse took Sanji into the kitchen. She grabbed a first aid kit from the cupboard.

" Wow she hit you hard with the door," she cleaned the blood.

" I know, what an arm. Ouch!" Sanji whined.

" Wow your nose is completely purple! I better get some ice."

Jesse walked over to the fridge.

" What did you mean when you said that you've took care of many bloody noses before with Rose?" Sanji asked.

Jesse brought the ice over, " Rose doesn't exactly get along with other kids. She tends to get angry easily especially since that incident."

_Sounds like me…_Sanji thought.

Jesse put the ice on his nose, "Bare the pain okay."

" Owww! Owww! Owww!" Sanji whined.

" Owww! Owww! What a baby!" Jesse laughed

" It's not everyday that a 13 year old kid slams a door twice in you face! It hurts!"

" I'd believe so! Stop moving or it'll hurt more."

" Owwwwwwwwwww!"

" I warned you!"

" You're aren't helping at all!"

"You'd better be careful, I have every right to make this hurt more."

" Okay! Okay! Just make it stop hurting!"

"It looks like you broke it, let me finish cleaning the blood off so I can put a band aid."

" Owwwwww, gently please!"

" Do you want me to put peroxide on it?"

" No I'm good!

Jesse smiled; she placed a band-aid on his nose, "Okay you're good to go. Don't go and embarrassed your self by whineing about how it hurts so much. You just might get your self a reputation with such an annoying whine!" She couldn't help, but laugh.

Sanji laughed along with her.

" You want something to help the pain?"

" You mean like pain killer."

" That's what it's called."

" Yah, I would please."

" Okay," she stood up on her toes and kissed him on the nose gently, " See if this helps."

Sanji's eye's turned into two big red hearts, " Jesse-cwhan!"

" Let finish eating." She smiled and left for the door.

" Hai!"

Once Jesse and Sanji entered to dining room, they were hit with a big surprise.

" Oh my lord what happened?" Jesse cried.

Molly's food was everywhere, but in her mouth. Including on an angry Zoro and an obnoxious Luffy who ate it. Nami tried to fit another spoonful of soup into the child's mouth, but she just flung at Zoro again. The rest of the crew and Lilly were laughing.

" This kid is paranoid!" Nami exclaimed.

" But has well aim!" Robin smiled, " Isn't that right Mr. Swordsman?"

" Stupid brat," Zoro mumbled.

" But it tastes good!" Luffy licked Zoro's arm.

" Ugh! You're gross Luffy," Zoro bonked him on the head.

" I think I just lost my appetite, ohh," Jesse clutched her stomach.

" Same here," Sanji looked at Luffy with disgust.

" Nice nose by the way Sanji!" Usopp began to laugh.

Sanji glared at him.

" It seems to be broken," Jesse explained.

" We can see that," Zoro snickered.

" Shut up petty full swordsman!"

" You look like Chopper except with a purple and black nose!" Usopp laughed.

" I said shut up!"

" I don't have to feel so bad about being a reindeer with a blue nose now!" Chopper laughed along with Usopp.

" Errrrr"

" Oi Sanji, are you going to join Santa's Reindeer?" Luffy snorted.

Every one started laughing hysterically.

Steam started riding out of Sanji's ears, " Shut the hell up or I'll beat the living crap out of all of you!" (Except for Robin, Nami, and Jesse).

Every one immediately shut up.

Once every one had finished eating, Jesse showed them to there rooms. Each was down stairs and separate. The night was young, but every one was tired and need to regain strength.

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

The next morning-

Jesse barely had the ability to wake up at all because of the excitement last night. She stared at the clock: 8: 41 a.m.

Jesse yawned, " Wow 8:41 a.m. good thing it's only -mondayyyyyyyyyy! Oh no school!"

She jumped out of bed and ran down stairs, " I need to get breakfast started! The girls need to get ready! I bet the straw hats haven't even got up yet! Oh no we don't have time!"

She didn't even get dressed before she left her room. Once she entered the kitchen she opened the cabinets to try and find something to cook instantly.

" Jesse?" Lilly stood behind her.

" Not now Lilly, I need to make breakfast!"

" But Sanji-san already did."

" What?"

There was snickering in the background.

Jesse was afraid what she was going to see once she did turn around. And once she did she turned bright, bright red.

The whole crew was sitting at the breakfast bar, eating and trying to hold back they're laughs. Sanji had hearts in his eyes. Having a huge fit about having no time when she now does is on thing, but considering that she was also in her underwear was a whole other story.

"Shoot!" she ran back upstairs to change.

Once she came back Sanji had Molly in her high chair and her food was actually entering her mouth. Well except for a couple splatters on Zoro, but that was from Sanji for getting ticked at him.

" How did you get her to eat? I've always had trouble feeding her?" Jesse asked once she got back.

" When you are the assistant chef at a 5 star (just guessing) restaurant, you need to be able to handle disputing children. I just happen to be good with them," Sanji smiled.

" You even got them up to, how did you know they had to go to school?"

" A little birdie told me," he winked at Lilly.

" Sanji-kun's always getting up early, personally I think you over work yourself," Nami stated.

" It's all for you ladies my dear!"

Jesse looked at her watch again, " Shoot we need to boogie! Hey where's Rose!"

" Her door's locked," Sanji popped another spoonful into Molly's mouth.

Jesse started boiling, " **ROSE!**" She ran upstairs again.

" That is one paranoid chick," Zoro muttered.

" Don't call her that!" Sanji sent another oatmeal projectile at Zoro.

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Whew! Done with that chapter!**

"


	6. Muggers and Dreams

**Hello again! Ha! Ha! I am on a role. Ideas keep on popping into my head. Although, I would like any ideas you guys might have for the story! On With Chapter 6!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jesse came back running down stairs with Rose. She had her by the collar, dragging her practically while she was still have asleep.

" I wonder if it is like this every morning?" Nami asked.

" Who knows," Zoro mumbled.

Everyone left a couple minutes later to get supplies. Sanji went for food. Robin wanted to know more about the history if the island. Chopper searched for medical supplies. Nami went clothes shopping. Usopp looked for ammo. Zoro stayed at the villa and slept and Luffy wanted to buzz around the busy town. Once Jesse had dropped her sisters off at school she went back to the house to work on the garden. She reached for the door and noticed it was unlocked (she did not know Zoro was there).

" That's weird, I remember that I told the whole crew if everyone leaves to lock the house. I'm pretty sure everyone left this morning after I did," Jesse pondered to herself.

She walked into the dark house. There was an eerie silence that swept the room.

" This is very creepy, I always leave the blinds open," She reached to open the blinds.

When she opened the first curtain, she noticed she wasn't alone. Her face froze up and she stood very still. She turned around to face the intruder. Next thing she knew that she was on the floor with a humungous bruise on her head. She turned on her back to find that it was Zoro, he as making another attempt to hit her.

" Gahh! Zoro it's me. Jesse!" She screamed.

" What?" he reached to turn on the light.

Jesse was sitting on the floor with a huge bruise on her head and now was cowering in fear.

" Eeeep! Don't hurt me!" she screamed again.

" Jesse? I thought you were- never mind. What are you doing?" he asked.

" Sheesh, it was so freaking dark I wanted to open a blind! You had to go and hit me too! What exactly are you doing here! I thought you were in town!" she screamed back at him.

" No I was here trying to take a nap! It was to bright so I closed the curtains!" he yelled at her.

" You scared the living crap out of me!" she said still trying to recover from the spasm attack.

He reached out to help her up, " Sorry, I thought you were a burglar or something."

" Why would I steal form my own house!" She was still hyperventilating.

" Calm down!"

" Don't tell me to be calm! You could of sent a terror threat on me! You even hit me! That didn't tickle!"

" I said I was sorry!"

She glared at him and left for the kitchen to get an ice pack for the lump on her head. Zoro followed her in to the kitchen as well.

" What are you doing back so early anyways?" he asked.

" I wanted to work on the garden, instead I got mauled buy a bum in my own house," she mumbled.

" Will you let it go?" Zoro yelled, " I told you I was sorry!"

" Yes! Yes I heard you already! You know I forgave you right after you hit me! I just hadn't recovered from that convulsion you gave me," she put the ice pack on her head.

" Oh."

" What did you hit me with anyways?"

" The back of my sword."

Jesse gave him another glare, " Thanks a lot, this going to hurt for a long time. I'll be in the back yard if you need me."

" What ever," he left to return to his nap.

Jesse putted on a sun hat and some gloves and left to work the garden. She pulled weeds and planted new flowers in it. The garden had a variety of flower assorts. After a couple hours had passed by she spotted a blonde figure at her back door.

" Sanji-kun!" she called.

" Huh?" He turned Jesse's way, " Mellorine!"

Sanji quickly put the perishables away and ran back to the garden.

" How was your shopping trip Sanji-kun?" Jesse asked.

" Wonderful Jesse-chan! And might I say you are looking beautiful today," Sanji complemented.

Jesse gave Sanji a funny look. She was wearing old short shorts, wedges (a type of sandal), and a plain white tank top that was covered in dirt. Sanji must have been blinded with love.

" How was your day Jesse-chan?" he asked.

" Besides being mugged by Zoro, I'm pretty good."

" That stupid swordsman hurt you?"

" Yes, but it was all a misunderstanding. So I'm okay now."

" Oh, what are you doing now?"

" I'm working on my mothers garden."

" Your mother's garden?"

" Yes, my mother loved to plant flowers and grow things. When she was alive she taught me everything she new about plants and flowers. Once she died she left her garden in my care. I take care of it to carry on her dream of owning the most beautiful garden in the world," Jesse smiled.

" She must be proud to have you as a daughter," Sanji sat next to Jesse.

" I hope so."

" Although wouldn't she want you to carry on your own dream?"

" Maybe I guess. My dream is silly thought."

" What makes you say that?"

" The village people say that it isn't a reasonable goal, being the best fighting dancer the world has ever seen. What a stupid dream."

" It's not stupid! Don't think that way! Your dream is your own. You need to carry it out no matter what other people say!"

" Really?"

" Of course! I mean my dream is to find All Blue! Every one says that the magical see doesn't exist ,but I don't care I still go after it."

Jesse laughed, " Okay! Thanks Sanji-kun!"

" Any time for a beautiful lady," his visible eye turned into a heart.

" I wish Rose was old enough to take care of Lilly and Molly, then I would be able to go with you guys and fulfill my dream. I guess it'll have to wait."

" It's a shame."

She looked at her watch, " I need to go pick up the girls, Sanji-kun would you like to come?"

" Of course! Mellorine!"

Jesse and Sanji left and went to the school. They picked up Molly from a day care, Lilly from a younger kids school, then went to look for Rose at her school. Jesse entered her classroom, but Rose wasn't there. Neither was anyone of her friends.

Jesse approached the teacher, " Excuse me, but do you know where Rose, my little sister, is?"

" Oh Jesse-san, I regret telling you this, but her and her friend's ditched school about 2 hours ago. We tried to call you on the Den Den Moshi, but some cranky man answered and said you were busy."

Jesse face turned white, " Rose's…gone?"

* * *


	7. Wrapping his arms around her tears

I was really bored so I'm starting chapter 7. I'm still open for any ideas!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jesse stared at Rose's teacher, " Please tell me you guys have any clue where she is!"

" Afraid not Jesse-san, try contacting the marines. I'm sure you'll find her, you're a smart girl," The woman turned to tend to the other children.

Jesse turned to Sanji who was in shock also. She could feel tears coming up in her eyes but she stopped them.

" Why is this happening to me?" she questioned herself.

" We'll find her Jesse-chan, don't worry about," Sanji tried to reassure her.

" But Sanji-kun, we can't call the marines when we have you guys with us," she gave Sanji a distorted face.

" I know, but we have the whole crew that can search the village for you, ok?" he placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Ok," she sobbed a little.

Sanji couldn't help himself, he wrapped his arms around her and spook softly, " It's going to be okay. Rose-chan is a smart girl. She can handle herself."

She bit the bottom of her lip and tears started pouring down her face, " Thank you Sanji-kun." She buried her face in his shirt.

Just then group of "Awwwwwwww's," appeared in the classroom. Lilly had joined them also.

Jesse turned crimson. She let out a faint giggle and turned to the kids.

" Shows over guys, go back to your little posse now," she said.

Sanji laughed also, " See that's the spirit. We'll find her, don't worry about it."

" I hope so, Sanji-kun," she placed her hand on Lilly's shoulder and took Molly from the 5 year old, " I really do."

They left the building and headed back to her house. On the way there they started talking about Rose.

" Jesse-chan, don't mind me asking this, but what exactly happened between Rose-chan and those other pirates," Sanji asked her.

She handed him Molly and picked up the sleepy Lilly, " It happened just recently, pirates attacked this town. Luckily for us, our house was on the out skirts of town so they couldn't find us. Rose was worried about her best friend so she went after her to sneak her and her family into our house because it was safe. I will never forget such a horrible day…"

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Flash back

" _Rose come back here! It's not safe to go into the town! Rose!" Jesse yelled._

" _But Jesse! Fuchsia is the only best friend I have! I don't want her to get hurt by some retarded band of pirates!" Rose called back to her and then continued running._

" _Rose please! I don't want you to get hurt too!" she ran after her sister._

_Once Rose entered town fear stuck upon her. Almost every building is on fire. Gunfires, screams, and even crying could be heard through out town. The fires reflected off the moonlight. It was the scenery of war._

_Rose swallowed her pride and ran into the town. She searched and searched for her best friends house and ran inside. Her best friends parents were famous mapmakers. Their house was being torn to smithereens. Rose dodged the pirates and ran for the young girls room. She reached to open it but it was locked. She bashed on the door with her fists._

" _Fuchsia! It's me Rose! Let me in!" she yelled._

" _Rose?" said a sobbing voice._

_The door opened and pulled Rose in._

_The young girl flung her arms around Rose, " Rose! I'm so glad you're here."_

" _Are you ok?" Rose asked between sobs. _

" _I'm fine! But Rose these men are terrible! They killed my parents!" Fuchsia cried._

" _What?" Rose exclaimed._

_All of a sudden a bashing sound came from the door._

" _This must be the kid's room! Man these suckers are loaded!" a voice called from outside._

_The two young girls screamed as the door came down._

" _Haha! Think you can hide little girls!" the man laughed._

_Then man was pretty middle aged and wore a mask. His laughter roared through the room._

" _My men search through the room for any treasure!"_

" _No! Not my room!" Fuchsia screamed._

" _Can it twerp!" the masked man smacked the girl with the back of his rifle._

" _Fuchsia!" Rose screamed, " Why did you do that she didn't do anything!" _

" _Shut up!" she grabbed Rose by the neck._

" _You can't hurt my friend!" Rose screamed and bit the masked man. _

" _Gahh! You twerp!" he squeezed harder._

" _Leave her alone!" an angry voice can from behind him and bashed him in the head._

" _Arghhhhhhh!" he grunted and fell to the ground._

_Jesse knelt beside Rose, " Are you ok?"_

" _Jesse!" Rose cried._

" _I asked a question Rose, answer me!"_

_The man crept behind Jesse and had his rifle in hand._

" _Jesse! Look out!" She screamed. _

" _Wha-?"she turned around._

" _Gaaaaaaaaah!" he bashed Jesse into the wall._

" _Jesse!" she turned to the masked man._

_His masked had been torn off, it showed his horrifying missing eye and about a billion scars on his face. Rose froze in fear._

" _Haha now you have seen my face! You must die!" he pointed the rifle at her._

" _Stop!" Fuchsia flung a book at the man._

" _My men beat that child till she turns black and blue!" the now unmasked man yelled._

_As they obeyed their orders the unmasked man turned to Rose, " Learn to die quietly child." He held his hand on the trigger. It pulled forward._

_BOOM!_

_Blood collided everywhere. Rose stood there in shock. Jesse was holding her, tears were pouring down her face._

" _Jesse…" she said sobbing. _

" _It's okay don't be scared, it was only my shoulder. Nothing important." Jesse said, putting on a smile._

_The unmasked man hurled his rifle at Jesse and bashed her into the wall again. He grunted, " Freak."_

_Rose turned to her best friend who was lying on the ground, lifeless. " Fuchsia…"_

" _But just so she doesn't wake up," he picked up his rifle, " Say good bye, twerp." He pulled the trigger. _

_Rose's face darkened, " Good-bye my best friend," she said softly._

_The man grunted, " Well we are done here my men, let us go back to the ship and drink to our hearts content!"_

_Rose lied on the floor, her sister was badly wounded and unconscious. And her best friend was now dead. _

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"That's so terrible," Sanji said softly.

" Our parents had just recently died before that too. Rose lost the two things dear to her life in just one week. I really wish I could of taken her place at the time," Jesse could feel tears in her eyes again.

" I do too now," Sanji looked at the ground.

" I wish I can find her soon. My sisters mean so much to me…" she burst into crying again.

Sanji wrapped his unused arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

" Sanji-kun?"

" It's ok, I'm here for you." His voice purred into her ear. He pulled her closer and gently planted his lips on hers.

* * *

**That was soooo romantic!**


	8. Super short

**Super, super sorry that it took me sooooo long to update. I did not have writer's block, but more like 'Mom's Block'. Haha I know weird. It's my new invention. It means that you mother has banded you from the computer for a week because it took you 30 minutes to get off your butt and empty the dishwasher! Haha! I crack my self up. Well anyway while I type the next chapter read this little short I made for the sequel of this story that I plan on making. That is allowed right? Oh well I'll delete it if it isn't. Toodles! XD :p!**

* * *

**Dancing Her Way to Fame (sequel) Super Duper Short! **

Maria's boredom!

Opal Maria laid on her back on the deck of the Going Merry. She stared at the baby blue sky.

" Soooooo bored, dieing of boredom. I need… somebody to bug…. please. Going to die!" she moaned.

Maria's moaning was interrupted by an ominous scream and yell.

" What the?" she sat up.

A flying swordsman came through the kitchen door and landed against the railing.

" Holy crap Zoro!" she yelled and ran up to him, " What the heck happened!"

" Not…safe…evil wench," he mumbled.

" Incoming!" yelled a voice coming closer and closer.

Maria turned around to face a flying cook coming towards her.

" Aieeeeeeee!" she screamed as Sanji launched into her.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" she moaned.

" ohhhh crap," Sanji mumbled as he rolled off her.

" What was that," Maria asked.

" Jesse had another mood swing," Zoro moaned.

" What in the world of macaroni did you do?" Maria asked.

The guys stared at her weird pun.

" You have never heard of that one before," she looked at the quizzically.

" Anyways, somebody here got Jesse-chan really mad with his petty insults!" Sanji glared at Zoro.

Maria stared at Zoro, " You too really hate each other don't you?"

" And I thought we fought bad," Sanji glared at Zoro again.

" She's a witch and I don't like her," he stated.

" She even launched you too Sanji-san," Maria sighed.

Just then a loud thud came from the kitchen and 3 sheath less swords came flying out of the kitchen door.

" Don't leave you damn swords where people can trip over them Zoro!" Jesse appeared in the doorway screaming her head off.

" Incoming!" Sanji and Maria yelled and ducked at the same time.

* * *

**Just a short I made to clue you in about the sequel that I AM going to make. See'ya in next chapter!**


	9. Love?

**Chapter 8**

Jesse was confused, but she didn't hold back. Sanji pressed more into the kiss, waiting for her to return it. After her emotions back flipped she fearfully returned it. Although had forgot to breathe so she had to pull away and chock in some air before she suffocated. As she coughed Sanji stared at her oddly.

" You ok?" he asked.

" Splendid, just forgot to breathe," she managed to cough out.

" You're not embarrassed? Frightened? Angry? Confused? Or any of the mixture of the 4?" he asked anxiously.

" Nah, all those emotions bypassed in the process of the kiss. I'm fine now," she smiled.

" You're ok about the situation we are in, right?" he asked worriedly.

_We? He considers it his problem too?_ She felt tears in her eyes again, but bit her lip and pulled them back, " She's fine. We'll find her."

" Good," he wrapped his arm around her, " Cause we need to get back before my idiot captain gets there and empties your refrigerator."

Jesse laughed forcefully, " Okay."

They walked home in silence. Sanji helped put her sister's to bed and then left to get started on dinner, although Jesse had a little bone to pick with a half-witted swordsman.

" **ZORO!**"

Zoro shifted positions and went back to snoring.

" **ZORO!" **Jesse screamed into his ear then flipped him off the couch.

" Owww!" he grunted, " What the heck?"

" My god damn sister is missing because of you!"

" How does that have to pertain to me?"

" You answered the damn phone!"

" Okay! Okay calm down!"

" How can I be calm!"

" Just sit down and explain to me quietly."

The fiery anger lifted from her face. The 'Are-you-an-idiot' expression on her face appeared.

" What?"

Anger bewildered her again, " You think I'd sit down here and talk to you quietly just so you can fall asleep! You take me for an idiot!"

Zoro was about to answer but Jesse interrupted him, " Don't answer that!"

" Fine! Fine! Just stop yelling and explain to me what the heck did I do!"

She blew out a puff of frustration and sighed, " I talked to Rose's teacher today, she said that Rose and a bunch of her little friends ditched school a couple hours ago. Once they found out they called my Den Den Moshi, but I was outside and so you answered it, am I right?"

" How would they know I answered it?"

" **THEY SAID A GRUMPY MAN ANSWERED IT! I DON'T KNOW MANY GRUMPY MEN MY AGE THAT HANG AROUND MY HOUSE!" **

" Okay, okay I get it. Yah I remember answering your phone, what about it?"

" What did they say!"

" Um I think they said Rose…um ditched…crap I don't remember. They just asked for you, but you weren't there. I figured it wasn't important so I told them you were busy, happy?"

" **WASN"T IMPORTANT? YOU LIL'GOLD-FISH TURD!"**

" OWWW!"

" **MAYBE YOU'll LEARN SOMETHING FROM THIS!"**

" OWWWW!"

Sanji then walked into the living room to find Jesse beating the crap out of Zoro.

"Oh shit!" he cussed and ran over to pull Jesse off Zoro.

" **LET ME AT HIM!"** she yelled.

" Jesse-chan calm down!" Sanji picked her up from the lower torso and swung her the other direction.

Zoro lied on the floor unconscious. Yup, he was out cold and full of bruises.

" Man you beat him up bad," Sanji said observing Zoro.

Jesse collapsed on the couch and moaned, " God I'm tired."

" You should rest, you've been through a lot today," Sanji rested his hand on her shoulder.

" Thank you Sanji-kun for everything," she stared at the ground a bit but then rised and kissed him lightly on the cheek, " Thank you so much."

As she walked off towards her room Sanji placed his hand on his cheek where she kissed him.

_It was just a thank you kiss…it was nothing…right?_

_Of course it wasn't a thank you kiss! You should run up to her and tell you how you feel now before you lose her!_

_Who the heck are you?_

_I'm you're evil conscious._

_If you're evil then why should I listen to you?_

" _Exactly good buddy of mine! You should take things slower! That kiss was nothing, just a simple thank you."_

_Hey bucko I got here first!_

_And you are?_

"_You're good conscious my fellow Sanji."_

_You shouldn't always listen to you're good side Sanji!_

" _Yes you should Sanji!"_

_Man you guys are giving me a headache…_

_See what you did!_

" _It wasn't me, it was you!"_

Sanji mentally slapped himself.

" I need to smoke…" Sanji rubbed his head and walked outside.

* * *

**Sorry that took so long, I still need to write in my other story too. **


End file.
